


Together

by Bmisulka



Series: Tony Stark imagines [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmisulka/pseuds/Bmisulka
Summary: Imagine the whole team falling asleep together during a movie night, but tony has a nightmare and just like in im3 his suit comes to protect him. and he's sure the team is gonna leave, just like pepper did, that they are gonna be mad at him, so he starts apologizing and begging them not to leave, (but they would never actually do that in the first place, because tony is family).
Series: Tony Stark imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804147
Kudos: 16





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> It's from @tonystarkimagines-blog on Tumbrl. See you later! ✌️

They say that it isn’t his fault, but he knows that it is. It always is. If he wasn’t this way, if only he was stronger, then maybe he would not have hurt them. They say that it was only a few scrapes but it made him feel even worse, knowing that it could have been worse.

And this night had started out well enough too. They had dinner, some Chinese place that Sam had recommended, and had laid out to watch some new movie. Tony wasn’t too interested in the movie, more intent on getting some much needed sleep. Tony knew that sleeping where other people were, was not exactly the best idea. Look how well that turned out with Pepper.

But he was exhausted, and the mood had calmed his nerves enough for him to settle into the couch. Soon enough he was sleeping, his dreams as restless as usual. He didn’t realize that he had started twitching, and whimpering in his sleep. Enough that it had started to wake his fellow team mates.

“What do you think he’s dreaming about?” Clint asked, his head tilted to the side as he watched the tech genius. “Nothing too naughty I hope,”

“I don’t think he’s having any good dreams,” Bruce mumbled, his face scrunched up in worry. He had known about Tony’s nightmares for a while now, Pepper had filled him in, and was worried for his friend. 

“Oh,” Clint’s smirk immediately fell to a frown. “Should we wake him up?”

Steve reached out to shake Tony’s shoulder lightly, as he was the closest. The reaction was not one they had expected. 

Tony jerked back out of Steve’s touch, his eyes snapping open, fear clearly written across his face. Steve saw him do a strange arm movement before he heard the familiar whir of his Iron Man suits. He barely managed to jump out of the way before a suit flew past him. He looked around and saw that the other team members where in the same situation he was, being confronted by one of Tony’s suits. 

Tony was gasping for air, one hand clutching his chest the other covering his face. He was shaking and had curled himself into a ball. 

“Tony,” Steve said softly, his hands up in a pacifying manner hoping to calm him down. “It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re safe here,”

It took quite a while for Tony to calm down enough to look around. He spotted his suits standing guard against his teams mates and he nearly fell into another panic attack. He had done it again, he nearly hurt the people closest to him because he was weak.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, his eyes stinging as the tears started. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t - I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please, I’m sorry,”

He waved his hands and the suits disappeared back into the lab. He scrambled off the couch and onto the floor. “Please don’t leave, it was an accident,”

“Oh Tony,” Bruce murmured, stepping forward and dropping down to floor to embrace Tony. “You don’t have to apologize. It’s okay. We all have nightmares, and we all have different ways of dealing with them. It’s okay, Tony.”

One by one the team sat down next to him, embracing him and soon enough the feelings of panic left him. 

“You’re okay, you’re safe. We are not leaving you Tony. Do you wanna know why?”

“Why?” Tony’s voice was soft, quiet and it made everyone’s heart break a little.

“Because you are family, and we would never leave you,”

The amount of emotion building up in him, just seemed to overflow and spill out. His team didn’t push him away like he had thought, and he clutched his team closer. He was glad that this hadn’t made them leave and he was going to do whatever he could to prevent this from happening again.


End file.
